


Королева эльфов, или Злопамятный чародей

by Svengaly



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly





	Королева эльфов, или Злопамятный чародей

В предсказании Короля-ворона говорилось, что два волшебника вернут магию в Англию. Так оно и вышло. Два этих волшебника были во всём различны между собой и как бы воплощали два подхода к магии, ни одним из которых нельзя пренебрегать. 

Теоретический Подход воплощался в низеньком бледном джентльмене лет пятидесяти, взгляд которого был исполнен подозрительности, направленной на вся и всё. Подход Практический нашёл своё олицетворение в высоком худощавом мужчине с длинным носом, отдающими рыжиной волосами и нетерпеливым взглядом блестящих глаз (некий писатель, время которого ещё не пришло, охотно позволил бы одному из своих персонажей поделиться с этим господином девизом «Разузнать и Разнюхать»).

Первого джентльмена звали Гилберт Норрелл, второго — Джонатан Стрендж. 

Происходило это, скорее всего, осенью 1817 года, а может быть, зимой 1818, — трудно сказать с точностью, поскольку место, где обитали теперь два главных английских волшебника, находилось вне Англии и вне времени, по которому живут люди. 

Дом в аббатстве Хартфью, такой удобный и обустроенный, будучи окружённым Башней Тьмы, превратился в довольно неприютное место. 

Хозяин аббатства и его компаньон по заточению поддерживали в доме порядок с помощью заклинаний, почерпнутых из книги «Брауни: происхождение видов и магические приёмы» Шарля Д’Арвина, которую мистер Норрелл когда-то изучил в силу своей методичности, нашёл бесполезной и не забыл о ней только благодаря своей исключительной памяти. Они обеспечивали себя сносными кушаньями, дровами для камина и чистой одеждой, однако при всех своих дарованиях маги имели весьма туманное представление о ведении хозяйства, поэтому гостиная скоро приобрела запущенный вид. Картины поблекли от пыли, ковры покрылись пятнами, а углы заросли паутиной. 

Стрендж не обращал на это внимания, а вот мистер Норрелл, придирчиво относившийся к окружающему миру, болезненно воспринимал упадок Хартфью. Особенно его сердили вороньи перья, от которых так и не удалось окончательно избавиться и которые попадались в самых неожиданных местах. 

К тому же в доме теперь всегда было холодно, сколько ни топи. 

В «Древе познания» Грегори Авессалома говорится, что ветер — живое существо, что он способен помнить и чувствовать, любить и ненавидеть. Мистер Норрелл был уверен, что ветер его ненавидит и потому так яростно задувает в окна, свистит в трубах и раздувает пепел в камине. Завернувшись в дюжину шарфов и плед, так что над этим шерстяным коконом поднималась лишь макушка парика, маленький маг грел руки о бокал глинтвейна. Глинтвейн сварил Стрендж. Мистер Норрелл сделал бы это гораздо лучше — он обнаружил у себя настоящий талант варить глинтвейн, и порой со злорадством представлял, как расстроился бы Чилдермас, обнаружив, что бывший хозяин прекрасно обходится без него, — но для этого нужно было освободиться от пледа и шарфов. Мистер Норрелл предпочёл несовершенный глинтвейн. 

Джонатан Стрендж, закалённый детством, проведённым в доме скупого тирана-отца, и тяготами армейской жизни, холода как будто не чувствовал и знай себе рассуждал о наядах и четырёхстах тридцати семи оттенках студёной воды, для каждого из которых в языке этих созданий существует специальное обозначение, а также о том, как важно при составлении заклинаний, связанных с призванием наяд, использовать верное слово.

 

При каждом упоминании холодной воды мистер Норрелл содрогался и всё глубже уходил в плед, пока вне тёплого кокона не остались только кончик носа и рука, державшая бокал с глинтвейном. 

Жизненная нить мистера Норрелла спуталась в клубок, но он не мог винить в этом магию и не хотел винить себя. Проклятие эльфа не постигло бы их со Стренджем, если бы Чилдермас не поторопился вернуть леди Поул её палец, не разобравшись хорошенько в ситуации, и не пошёл против хозяина (мистер Норрелл отогнал неприятное воспоминание о стычке Чилдермаса с Ласселзом и о крови, стекавшей из ужасного пореза на щеке слуги — прояви Чилдермас надлежащее смирение, этого бы не случилось). Джонатан сколько угодно мог уверять, что в этом и состоял замысел Короля-ворона. Мистер Норрелл не мог поверить, чтобы Джон Аскгласс изначально намеревался доставить ему — человеку, всю жизнь посвятившему английской магии — такие неприятности. Если же это действительно было так, пусть Чилдермас теперь ему и служит. Право, они друг друга стоят. 

Наконец Стрендж обратил внимание на выразительное молчание мистера Норрелла. 

— Вы над чем-то размышляете? 

— Да. Я размышляю над тем, как выбраться из Башни Тьмы.

— И к каким же выводам вы пришли?

— К таким, что я не знаю, как из неё выбраться. И пока вы тут разглагольствуете о наядах, магией в Англии занимаются беглые слуги, ярмарочные пройдохи, напыщенные завсегдатаи клубов и восторженные мальчишки.

К счастью для своего душевного здоровья, мистер Норрелл ещё не знал про спаниеля мистера Редрута.

— Понимаю, как вам тяжело, — сказал Стрендж, помолчав. — Я тоже скучаю по жене и друзьям. А вы, наверное, скучаете по Чилдермасу.

— По Чилдермасу? Никогда! Этот человек мне совершенно безразличен. Он для меня больше не существует. 

На лице мистера Норрелла появилось тоскливое выражение. В ту ночь ему снилось, что Чилдермас принёс утреннюю чашку чаю, яблоко, украденное с прилавка (чтобы размять пальцы), и газету, в передовице которой в самых восторженных выражениях расписывались выдающиеся достижения мистера Норрелла на магическом поприще. Проснувшись, хозяин Хартфью понял, что чай ему придётся заваривать самому. 

— Мы приступали к делу и так, и эдак, но ничего не выходит. Нам нужно придумать что-то новое, — сказал Стрендж. 

— Мы ещё мало знаем.

— Разумеется, и поэтому нуждаемся в руководстве. Если просто рыться в книгах, понадобится не одна жизнь, чтобы найти что-то полезное.

— Что же вы предлагаете?

— Обратиться к магии фейри. 

— Нет. Больше никогда. 

Мистер Норрелл не возражал, чтобы где-то существовали эльфы и другие волшебные существа — при условии, что они будут держаться от него подальше. На худой конец, он согласен был держаться подальше от них. 

— Конечно же, фейри опасны, — сказал Стрендж, — я убедился в этом на собственном горьком опыте. Но все наши книги…

Мистер Норрелл недовольно поджал губы. 

—… но все ваши книги написаны людьми. Только с помощью фейри мы сможем узнать, как покорить и уничтожить враждебных сверхъестественных существ и заключить мир с дружелюбными, как защищаться от магии и творить новую. Ауреаты имели эльфов-помощников, они дружили с эльфами. Не все фейри таковы, как тот, что наложил на нас проклятие. 

— Вы ошибаетесь.

— Почему вы так считаете? Это всё равно, что судить о всём человечестве по Ласселзу… впрочем, не будем оскорблять покойного… по Веллингтону. Мы ни разу не пробовали познакомиться с другими. 

— Кажется, Джонатан, ваше безумие ещё даёт о себе знать. 

— Мы многие годы воевали с французами, а теперь снова будем торговать с ними, следить за их успехами в науках и искусствах и перенимать их моды. Мы ведь не считаем французов исчадиями ада! 

Мистер Норрелл глубоко ушёл в свой кокон, давая понять, что он придерживается другого мнения. «Исчадия» было хорошим словом. Уместным. 

Стрендж, увлечённый рассуждениями, не заметил этого немого протеста. 

— Я заглянул на одну из Дорог Короля. Она ведёт к замку, который, без сомнения, занимает могущественный фейри. Я собираюсь нанести ему визит и хотел бы, чтобы вы пошли со мной. 

— Это исключено. 

— Ну полно же, мистер Норрелл! Нельзя всю жизнь просидеть в Башне. Возможно, наш новый знакомый поможет нам снять проклятие. 

— Или наложит новое. 

— Ради всех яблок Авалона, мы должны попытаться! — Стрендж лукаво поглядел на мистера Норрелла. — Вам не помешает прогуляться. В той стране стоит лето. Солнце, цветы, зелёная листва, чудесная тёплая погода. Вы наконец согреетесь. 

Мистер Норрелл беспокойно зашевелился. Он не был любителем природы, однако ему не хватало ежедневного моциона по приятной сельской местности. Сумеречные тропы и аллеи, которыми теперь был окружён дом, нагоняли на него тоску и мешали думать. 

Заметив, что этот аргумент возымел действие, Стрендж перешёл на вкрадчивый тон:

— Впрочем, если вы решительно не желаете сопровождать меня, не буду настаивать. Конечно, я могу погибнуть без вашей помощи и тогда вы останетесь один, зато будете в безопасности. 

Мистер Норрелл не был человеком, чутким к намёкам, но не был и глупцом. Он прекрасно понимал, что его шантажируют. Не менее отчётливо он сознавал, что Стрендж с его любовью к приключениям и непоседливостью не сможет долго высидеть без дела. Лучше пойти вместе с ним и держать его под присмотром, нежели допустить, чтобы он наделал глупостей, опять впал в безумие, в самом деле погиб или загостился у эльфа настолько, чтобы забыть о мистере Норрелле.

Перспектива остаться в полном одиночестве заставила маленького мага задрожать, как от порыва самого холодного ветра. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он жалобно, — я согласен сопровождать вас, но только при условии, что мы вернёмся в тот же день, а дорога будет не слишком дальней. 

— До замка всего лишь миль двадцать, — заверил его Стрендж.

— Двадцать миль? Но ведь это много, — простонал мистер Норрелл ещё жалобнее.

— Мы пойдём медленно и будем часто отдыхать. 

— Ну хорошо, хорошо. Давайте выберем подходящий день. Может, через неделю?

— Зачем ждать так долго? — удивился Стрендж. — Пойдём прямо сейчас.

— Как сейчас?! — воскликнул мистер Норрелл, вскакивая с кресла. 

— Нам незачем долго готовиться. Мы ничего с собой не возьмём. 

Стрендж забрал у мистера Норрелла бокал с остатками глинтвейна, выпутал его из шалей и пледов и увлёк за собой к дверям. 

— Воспользуемся зеркалом в вашем кабинете. Оно больше остальных расположено к этой дороге. 

(Маг может воспользоваться в качестве двери любым отражением, но каждое зеркало имеет свою зеркальную душу, и его доброе расположение может сделать путешествие особенно удачным.)

— А как же книги? — протестовал мистер Норрелл, слабо отбиваясь. — Мы должны выбрать книги, которые возьмём с собой.

— Они нам не понадобятся. Это будет совсем короткая прогулка. Нам не обязательно входить в замок сегодня. Мы просто осмотримся и сразу же вернёмся. 

Успокоенный тем, что ему не придётся заводить знакомство с эльфами немедленно, мистер Норрелл уступил.

— Погодите минутку, — сказал Стрендж, прикладывая руку ко лбу, словно вдруг почувствовал приступ головной боли. — Я сейчас.

Мистер Норрелл уселся в кресло, надеясь, что его резвый компаньон передумает ступать на Дорогу именно в этот день, но через минуту Стрендж действительно вернулся. 

— У меня такое ощущение, что это нам понадобится. — Он показал простенькую серебряную брошь в виде стрекозы, крылья которой были украшены перламутром и дешёвым жемчугом. — Не могу объяснить, и всё же это ощущение меня не покидает. Вы готовы?

Мистер Норрелл готов не был, но послушно подошёл к зеркалу. Стрендж произнёс заклинание откровения, а затем — заклинание растворения. За зеркалом открылась Дорога Короля. 

На первый взгляд, место и вправду было приятное: широкая лестница с удобными ступенями и перилами, не слишком крутая и не очень длинная, вела к дороге, которая вилась между зелёных полей и уводила в лес, с виду ничем не отличавшийся от обычного английского леса. Светило солнце, по временам заслоняемое пушистыми облаками. Мимо зеркала пролетела бабочка с лимонного цвета крылышками.

Стрендж вышел первым, мистер Норрелл последовал за ним. Перешагнув через раму, он обернулся и с тоской взглянул на свой уютный кабинет. В камине ярко горел огонь. На столе, на маленьком серебряном подносе лежали очиненные перья и карандаши; чернильница приветливо откинула крышечку, дожидаясь, когда мистер Норрелл окунёт в неё перо. Ещё не поздно было вернуться. 

Стрендж нетерпеливо вздохнул.

— Вы идёте? 

Мистер Норрелл поплёлся за ним. 

Они спустились по лестнице и пошли по пыльной дороге. 

Пять миль спустя Стрендж шагал всё так же бодро. Бедный мистер Норрелл, запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся, едва за ним поспевал. Сначала он пытался поддерживать темп, заданный компаньоном, но скоро сдался. То и дело он дёргал Стренджа за рукав, убеждая его остановиться и передохнуть. Стрендж останавливался и ждал, перебирая ногами, как стреноженный конь, и тоскливо оглядывая окрестности, пока мистер Норрелл не утрёт пот с лица и не отдышится. Оба всей душой жалели, что согласились на совместную вылазку. 

Наконец недосягаемый, казалось, лес приблизился, и дорога свернула в чащу. Огромные деревья с неохватными стволами слегка шевелили густой листвой. Мистер Норрелл не сразу заметил, что ветра не было, а значит шевеление в кронах вызвано какими-то неестественными причинами. Он поделился этим наблюдением со Стренджем и получил небрежный ответ, что, дескать, в Стране фей никаких естественных явлений ожидать и не приходится. Это замечание полностью соответствовал нелестному мнению, сложившемуся у мистера Норрелла о стране фей и самих фейри, и вызвало у него очередной приступ недовольства спутником, вовлекшим его в бессмысленную авантюру. 

Они прошли ещё пять миль, и ещё, а замка не было и в помине. Наконец даже Стрендж притомился и согласился сделать привал. 

— Вот чудное местечко, — сказал он весело, показывая на ручей, окружённый зарослями земляники. — Можно напиться и перекусить. 

— Вы, должно быть, шутите, — отозвался мистер Норрелл без всякой радости. — Вода некипячёная. У вас от неё будет расстройство желудка. А от ягод только разыграется аппетит. 

Стрендж пожал плечами, напился из ручья, собрал горсть земляники и ушёл на разведку, наказав компаньону никуда не уходить — как будто тот имел намерение бродить в одиночку по диким, кишащим волшебной нечистью зарослям. 

Мистер Норрелл набрал воды в ладони и ополоснул лицо. Подумал, набрал ещё воды и выпил её. Потом разулся, опустил гудящие ноги в ручей и принялся методично, ягодка за ягодкой, объедать земляничник. 

Так, размышляя о своей горькой судьбе и греясь на солнце, он просидел полчаса и просидел бы дольше, если бы не услышал треск в лесу: кто-то ломился через кусты. 

— Стрендж, это вы? — крикнул мистер Норрелл.

Треск затих, а затем возобновился с удвоенной силой. 

Мистер Норрелл вытер ноги лопухом, надел чулки и обулся. Встречать опасность босым недостойно английского мага и джентльмена. 

В кустах мелькнуло что-то большое. Наверное, олень. 

— Кыш! — крикнул мистер Норрелл и замахал на оленя рукой. — Уходи!

Кусты раздвинулись, и на поляну вышел дракон. 

Он был немал — размером в паровую машину Стефенсона, покрыт золотистой блестящей чешуёй, имел пару перепончатых крыльев и очень голодный вид. 

Порыкивая и подрагивая крыльями, чудовище направилось к маленькому волшебнику. Ясно было, что оно питает в отношении мистера Норрелла какие-то жуткие намерения и следует незамедлительно спасаться бегством, но волшебник словно прирос к месту. Огромная голова монстра склонилась над мистером Норреллом. Налитые кровью глаза завращались в орбитах, громадная пасть открылась, обнажая острые зубы, каждый длиной в пол ярда, и испуская смрадное дыхание. 

Мистер Норрелл перенёс все эти напасти с большим достоинством. Он не завизжал и не убежал. По правде говоря, он не мог пошевелиться и едва был в состоянии дышать. 

— Чилдермас! — прошептал он по привычке, однако тут же вспомнил, что Чилдермас его бросил и защитить его совершенно некому, поскольку Стрендж не способен был подумать даже о своей безопасности — что уж говорить о безопасности других людей, гораздо более достойных, чем этот взбалмошный ходок по зеркалам!

Мысль о предательстве Чилдермаса привела мистера Норрелла в такое раздражение, что чудовище перестало вызывать в нём ужас. Решено: он не простит Чилдермаса, разве что тот как следует попросит — и не один раз. А мистер Норрелл подумает. 

Дракон сопел и пыхтел, тычась в мистера Норрелла мордой и капая слюной на его башмаки.

— Отойди от меня, неопрятное животное! — сердито сказал маленький волшебник, отталкивая докучливую тварь. 

Дракон опустил голову на землю и издал звук, чрезвычайно похожий на ржание. Мистер Норрелл, потрясённый внезапной догадкой, осторожно поставил ногу на его шею. Дракон припал брюхом к земле. 

Ступая по жёсткой, как плитка, чешуе и придерживаясь за гребень, мистер Норрелл прошёл по длинной шее и уселся у основания головы дракона, между двумя выростами, напоминавшими загнутые назад рога. Дракон поднялся на ноги и враскачку направился вперёд по тропе. Мистер Норрелл схватился за рога и вскоре обнаружил, что с их помощью драконом легко управлять. Видимо, зверь не в первый раз исполнял роль верхового животного. 

Осмелев, мистер Норрелл позвал Стренджа, но тот не откликнулся. Тогда он решил проехать дальше, туда, где лес расступался, уступая место холмам, и подождать Джонатана на опушке.

Дракон резво трусил по дороге. Жизнь налаживалась. 

И тут из кустов у дороги выскочила долговязая фигура, замахала руками и грозно сказала:

— Ш-ш-ш!

Дракон взвизгнул и мотнул головой. Мистер Норрелл вылетел из уютного углубления на его шее, как камень из пращи Давида. Описав правильную дугу, он приземлился на куст, ветви которого заметно смягчили удар, но не смогли погасить его полностью. Мистер Норрелл сполз на пышное ложе из папоротников, откуда, почти бездыханный, смог увидеть паническое бегство своего храброго верхового дракона. 

— Как вы? 

Виновник падения склонился над маленьким магом с таким видом, словно не имел к произошедшему никакого отношения. 

— Вы можете встать? — спросил он. 

— Если бы мог, зачем бы я тут лежал? — ответил мистер Норрелл с большой досадой. 

Стрендж пожал плечами, наклонился, взял компаньона под мышки и довольно небрежно поставил на ноги, даже не удосужившись помочь мистеру Норреллу отряхнуться. 

Разумеется, Чилдермас порою бывал нестерпим, но как же нестерпимо было без него! Тут мистер Норрелл пришёл в ещё большее раздражение и решил не прощать Чилдермаса вообще никогда. 

— Зачем вы напугали дракона? — напустился он на Стренджа. — Верхом мне было гораздо удобнее!

— И вы были гораздо заметнее.

— И что с того? Кто осмелится напасть на мага, едущего верхом на драконе?

— Вон тот рыцарь, к примеру, — Стрендж указал на холм, высившийся перед ними. 

По близорукости мистер Норрелл не сразу понял, что имел в виду его молодой компаньон. 

То, что он принял за холм, оказалось огромным лохматым зверем, похожим на помесь медведя и вепря. Шкура зверя имела цвет свежего мха. Верхом на чудовище восседал рыцарь, с головы до пят закованный в средневековые доспехи, выкрашенные в весёленький зелёный цвет, и ростом этот рыцарь был с самый высокий дуб в лесу.

— А теперь, — прошептал мистер Норрелл, — теперь он нас не заметит? 

Огромная голова в шлеме, увенчанном изумрудным плюмажем, повернулась к ним. Рука в латной рукавице, сжатая в кулак, поднялась в приветствии или угрозе. Рыцарь рванул поводья, и зверь двинулся на магов рысью, перешедшей в галоп. Безусловно, рыцарь заметил Стренджа и мистера Норрелла и намеревался поступить как подобает рыцарю — порубить их в капусту. 

— Бегите! — закричал Стрендж. — Я его отвлеку!

Мистер Норрелл побежал со всей скоростью, на которую только способны были его коротенькие, непривычные к физическим упражнениям ноги. Способны они были не на многое, и мистеру Норреллу оставалось лишь уповать на то, что его невоинственная фигура не вдохновит рыцаря на поединок, и он выберет в противники более крупного и мужественного Стренджа. 

Увы, упования маленького мага не сбылись. Вскоре он услышал надвигающийся топот и всем телом почувствовал содрогания почвы. Мистер Норрелл обернулся через плечо и увидел, что Стрендж приплясывает и машет руками далеко позади, а громадный воин, не обращая на него внимания, мчится на своём звере, опустив копьё толщиной с фонарный столб и нацелив острие прямо на мистера Норрелла. 

Волшебник запнулся и кубарем полетел наземь.

Рыцарь тоже остановил своего зверя и выкрикнул нечто столь зычное, что мистер Норрелл не разобрал ни слова. 

Даже бывалый вояка растерялся бы, очутившись в таком положении — безоружный против человека-горы, и притом горы, враждебно настроенной. Что уж говорить о бедном мистере Норрелле? 

Будь здесь Чилдермас, он бы обязательно что-нибудь придумал. Жизнь, полная превратностей и лишений, научила его быстро реагировать на неприятные сюрпризы. Но мистер Норрелл был один — преданный, покинутый, в скособоченном парике, галстуке, узел которого съехал за ухо, и испачканных травяной зеленью панталонах. Что за нелепая фигура! Даже Чилдермас, проходивший всю жизнь растрёпанным, словно некогда угодил в вороний хаос и сам наполовину оворонился, — и тот бы засмеялся. 

Охваченный негодованием, мистер Норрелл поднялся, поправил одежду, заклинанием Очищения и Исправления привёл панталоны в надлежащий вид и принялся перевязывать галстук. Его щёки горели, а губы были плотно сжаты. 

Зелёный Рыцарь поднёс к губам рог и затрубил. От этого звука трава полегла, деревья согнулись и парик слетел с головы мистера Норрелла. Волшебник поймал его обеими руками и вернул на место. 

— Я не стану драться с вами, сэр, — промолвил он, глядя в забрало рыцаря. — Мы даже не представлены. 

Зелёный Рыцарь вогнал копьё в землю и выхватил меч. Сверкающее лезвие описало дугу, обещавшую немедленную смерть любому противнику. 

— Оставьте это, сэр, — сказал мистер Норрелл. — Вы меня утомили. Уходите. 

Зелёный Рыцарь замер. Рука с мечом медленно поднялась и вдруг упала, бессильно повиснув. Рыцарь пошатнулся в седле, накренился и рухнул наземь. Его падение вызвало толчок, от которого маленький волшебник снова упал на колени. Но мистер Норрелл поднялся, а рыцарь остался лежать без движения. Забрало шлема отлетело в сторону. 

Волшебник приблизился, чтобы взглянуть на лицо рыцаря, но никакого лица не было. Доспехи оказались пустыми. 

Зелёный зверь, оставшийся без всадника, не проявлял воинственности. Плюхнувшись в пыль на дороге, он подставил солнцу спину. Когда мистер Норрелл прошёл мимо, зверь только повёл ухом. 

— Как вы это сделали? — спросил Стрендж, подбегая к маленькому волшебнику.

— Иногда достаточно не обращать внимания на некоторых приставал, они и отстанут. 

«Жаль, что я не поступил подобным образом в отношении ваших уговоров», — повисло в воздухе. 

Мистер Норрелл, не вполне ещё успокоившийся, однако довольный тем, что испытание осталось позади, настроен был повернуть обратно, но Стрендж настоял на продолжении путешествия. Башни замка уже виднелись над лесом, расплывчатые, как акварель, на которую пролили стакан воды. 

— Вы сказали, что до замка всего двадцать миль, а мы уже прошли куда больше, — заметил мистер Норрелл. 

— Вы правы. Мне показалось, что замок намного ближе. Должно быть, зеркало искажает истинную протяжённость дороги. Или расстояние кажется меньше, потому что дорога идёт по холмам. 

— Или вы ввели меня в заблуждение, чтобы я пошёл с вами, — сказал мистер Норрелл сердито. 

Обвинение было облыжным — Стрендж никогда не опустился бы до подобных уловок — однако мистер Норрелл был не в духе, и кто-то должен был за это ответить.

— Скоро мы будем на месте, — сказал Стрендж умиротворяющим тоном. 

«Поразительно, каких высот может достигнуть человек в отрицании реальности!» — подумал мистер Норрелл. 

Они поднялись по крутому склону. Лес то расступался, то вновь смыкался, грозя поглотить узкую тропинку. Когда они добрались до вершины, с мистера Норрелла градом катился пот, а нервы его были расстроены, как струны цыганской скрипки. Открывшееся зрелище не улучшило его самочувствия. 

На вершине холма, в центре круглой поляны стояло дерево, сухое и голое. На нижних ветвях висели маленькие скелеты белок и птиц, выше — более крупных животных. Некоторые скелеты очень напоминали человеческие. Кости были скреплены серебряной проволокой, поблескивающей на солнце. 

Ярдах в пятидесяти от поляны вновь начинался лес.

Стрендж сказал, что пройдёт немного вперёд и разведает дорогу. Мистер Норрелл охотно согласился. Усевшись на широкий пень, сухой и чистый, словно табурет, он подставил лицо солнечным лучам, наслаждаясь теплом, отсутствием сквозняка и возможностью побыть в одиночестве, вдали от слюнявых драконов и враждебных великанов. 

На дерево и скелеты он старался не смотреть, тем не менее некоторое время спустя его внимание привлекло какое-то движение. 

Мистер Норрелл прищурился. Стакана воды при нём не было, однако видоизменённый скопус Белазиса можно было применить с помощью хрустального шарика, который мистер Норрелл всегда носил в кармане, вместе с серебряной булавкой и перочинным ножом. 

Вокруг дерева кишели тени. Солнце ещё стояло довольно высоко и освещало его со всех сторон, но мистер Норрелл видел, как сгустки, сотканные из тьмы, переползают с места на место, обвиваются вокруг ствола, вбирают черепа в невидимые пасти, надеясь высосать из них остатки давно утраченной жизни. Когда мистер Норрелл глядел на них прямо, они будто растворялись, и заметить их можно было лишь боковым зрением или при помощи магии. 

Эти твари высасывали жизнь из всякого существа, которое имело несчастье оказаться от них поблизости, и сейчас все они точили зубы на мистера Норрелл, полного жизни, которой им так не хватало. Они походили на голодных волков, почуявших оленя, и, подобно волкам, принялись собираться вместе, готовясь к нападению.

Если бы Чилдермас был здесь, мистер Норрелл велел бы ему отвлечь существ Охапкой Огня, а сам охватил бы их Петлёй Пустоты, и на том всё было бы кончено. Но как справиться одному? 

Как можно было покинуть своего хозяина ради туманной мечты и Короля-ворона, который даже не знал о Джоне Чилдермасе и никогда не оказывал ему благодеяний, в отличие от мистера Норрелла, заботившегося об этом негодяе двадцать шесть лет?! Поистине, глупо было ждать от человека подобного происхождения, дерзкого и похожего на персонажа госпожи Радклифф, хоть чуточной благодарности! 

Пока мистер Норрелл предавался справедливому негодованию, твари спустились с дерева. Их извивающиеся тела сплетались в клубок, когда они медленно, но неуклонно ползли к чародею. 

Мистер Норрелл воткнул в землю палочку — она символизировала дерево — серебряной булавкой начертил вокруг неё круг и принялся вписывать в него символы и знаки. Существа остановились, тревожно извиваясь. 

Начав работать, мистер Норрелл успокоился. Ему нравились магические круги: создавать их было всё равно что собирать головоломку. Закончив, он осмотрел результат своих трудов и остался доволен: лучше никто бы не сделал. 

Сосредоточившись, мистер Норрелл освободил сознание, выкинув из него всё лишнее, — дерево, тварей, волшебный лес и невесть куда запропастившегося Стренджа. Напоследок мелькнуло воспоминание о Чилдермасе. Его мистер Норрелл изгнал с особенным удовольствием. С той же энергией следовало бы выгнать предателя из дома, а не лепетать что-то невнятное, как девица на смотринах. 

Гнев придал мистеру Норреллу сил. Он прочёл заклинание, уколол палец булавкой и, выдавив каплю крови, уронил её на палочку, изображавшую дерево, после чего двинулся к дереву настоящему. 

Твари обратились в бегство. Они проворно вскарабкались на ветви и попрятались в черепах своих жертв. 

Мистер Норрелл не обращал на них внимания. Все его чувства были сосредоточены на маленькой красной почке, набухавшей на нижней ветке дерева. Она росла с каждым шагом волшебника, пока не сделалась величиной с его кулак. Тогда она лопнула, брызнув алой жидкостью. 

Теперь с ветки, словно ужасный плод, свисало бьющееся сердце: это было сердце дерева. Его биение отдавалось острой болью в собственном сердце мистера Норрелла, в животе похолодело, словно он падал вниз с высокой башни. 

Если бы это продлилось чуть дольше, мистер Норрелл наверняка бы сдался, но с того момента, как он произнёс заклинание, не прошло и секунды. Не успев осознать свой ужас, он протянул руку к пульсирующему сердцу, сорвал его с дерева и отшвырнул прочь. 

В голове его взорвался шквал звуков: будто десятки голосов завопили от ужасной боли. Существа из теней бились в агонии; корчась, они падали с дерева и исчезали, не долетев до земли. Затем дерево затрещало. Ветви, отягощённые скелетами, начали ломаться. Мистер Норрелл отскочил, когда один из сучьев свалился рядом, а его ужасный груз разлетелся во все стороны. Наконец и самый ствол расщепился на несколько частей, рухнул и раскрошился с труху. 

Всё заняло не больше минуты. От дерева и скелетов осталась только пыль. 

К мистеру Норреллу подбежал Стрендж, схватил его за плечи и повернул, словно опасаясь обнаружить недостачу некоторых частей тела старшего товарища. 

— Что это было? — с трудом выговорил мистер Норрелл срывающимся голосом. 

— Вы уничтожили чары, а вместе с ними — дерево и тварей, которые на нём обитали, — ответил Стрендж. — Это было бесподобно. 

Ноги не держали мистера Норрелла. Он отошёл, спотыкаясь, и уселся на поваленный ствол. Стрендж попытался заговорить с мистером Норреллом, но маленький чародей молчал, глядя в землю. 

Во всём был виноват Чилдермас, и мистер Норрелл поклялся, что, где бы ни бродил его бывший слуга, он найдёт его и расскажет в деталях, в чём именно тот успел провиниться. А то ведь его наверняка даже совесть не мучает. Может быть, он вообще забыл о мистере Норрелле? Это было бы ужасной несправедливостью. Это мистер Норрелл должен был про него забыть! Быть по сему: он заставит Чилдермаса терзаться виной, а сам про него забудет. Тут мистер Норрелл повеселел и взбодрился настолько, что сам предложил продолжить путь. Место было не из тех, где следует задерживаться после наступления темноты. 

По дороге он описал Стренджу произошедшее. 

— Мне одно интересно: кто развесил на дереве скелеты? — сказал Джонатан, выслушав мистера Норрелла. — Ведь не пиявки же связали кости проволокой. 

Эти слова угасили удовлетворение от проделанной работы так быстро, словно на мистера Норрелла вылили ведро воды. 

— Я считаю, мы должны вернуться, — сказал он. 

— Сейчас, когда мы уже столько прошли и столько пережили?

— Это я пережил, Джонатан, а не вы! Не припомню, чтобы на вас нападал рыцарь или чтобы вас облизывал дракон! 

— Но ведь вы прекрасно справились. В следующий раз нам придётся проделать этот путь снова, и не исключено, что нам встретятся те же противники. И, возможно, в следующий раз не удастся совладать с ними так успешно. Сегодня нам сопутствует удача — давайте же воспользуемся ею.

— Легко пользоваться удачей, когда всю работу за тебя делает другой, — проворчал мистер Норрелл, позволяя себя уговорить. 

Лес наконец закончился, и волшебники спустились в очаровательную долину. 

Дорога здесь была ещё лучше; усыпанная хорошо утрамбованными белыми камушками, она искрилась в лучах заходящего солнца, создавая чудесный контраст с зелёными полями. Дорога вела к воротам, за которыми простирался парк, а над ним высилась громада замка. Замок тоже не выглядел зловещим и угрожающим. Между двух башен из светлого камня круглился купол, полупрозрачно-радужный, точно крылья стрекозы. 

Мистер Норрелл, впрочем, не радовался окружающей красоте. Его бедные ноги, не привычные к столь дальним переходам, были совсем стёрты и ужасно болели. 

— Идёмте же скорей, чего вы зеваете? — воскликнул он с раздражением и поковылял вниз. 

Парк был большим — больше, чем в аббатстве Хартфью, — и мистер Норрелл чувствовал себя незащищённым, когда они пересекали обширные лужайки. У него не было желания отвлекаться на осмотр статуй, фонтанов, беседок и прочей чепухи, и он одёргивал Стренджа всякий раз, когда тот пытался отклониться от цели ради какой-нибудь диковины. 

Совсем скоро они вышли на подъездную дорогу, и замок предстал перед ними во всём своём великолепии. За окнами угадывалось движение и буйство красок. 

— Бал? — предположил Стрендж.

— Музыки не слышно, — сказал мистер Норрелл. 

Мимо окон проносились танцующие пары, а музыки всё не было, слышался только шелест листвы да поскрипыванье гравия под башмаками мистера Норрелла и сапогами Стренджа. 

— Мне здесь не нравится, — сказал мистер Норрелл.

— Раз уж мы пришли, не уходить же обратно, — резонно возразил Стрендж.

Они поднялись по лестнице, никого не встретив и никем не встреченные, и беспрепятственно вошли в замок. Мистер Норрелл, наученный событиями минувшего дня, ожидал, что на них обрушится толпа разъярённых эльфов, но они увидели лишь большой зал, наполненный танцующими парами — женщины в ярких длинных платьях, мужчины в не менее ярких кафтанах или чёрных сюртуках. Под расстёгнутыми одеждами танцоров мелькало кружевное бельё, словно им никто никогда не объяснял, как вести себя прилично, или голое тело (этим и объяснять что-то было бесполезно). 

Удивительно, однако мистер Норрелл по-прежнему не слышал музыки. Не слышал он и шагов, и вздохов, и звуков дыхания, и разговоров, и смеха — тишина стояла такая, точно волшебники очутились в безлюдной пустыне. 

В центре зала возвышался трон, окружённый дюжиной воинов в странных шлемах — треугольных, сужающихся книзу, с плюмажем, раздваивающимся наподобие усиков насекомого. Поверх доспехов они носили чёрные плащи в жёлтую полоску. Талии у воинов были немыслимо тонкие, а под плащами угадывались очертания нечеловеческих тел — ничего удивительного, ведь воины были не кто иные, как осы. 

На троне восседала леди в платье изумрудного цвета и чёрной мантии. Её лицо было нечеловечески совершенным, но вовсе не безжизненным, как это часто случается с очень красивыми людьми. Напротив, в леди на троне было даже слишком много жизни. 

На коленях она держала чашу с водой. 

Эльфийская дама повернула голову к волшебникам. Тотчас танцующие исчезли —остались лишь хозяйка замка и её стража. Дама поманила Стренджа и мистера Норрелла к себе. 

Несмотря на царящую в замке разнузданность и пугающий облик хозяйки и её свиты, мистер Норрелл был рад любой защите от ночи в зловещем лесу и потому принял приглашение. 

— Представьте нас. — прошептал он Стренджу.

Маленький волшебник всегда чувствовал себя крайне неловко в незнакомых местах и совершенно не умел говорить с дамами, как эльфийскими, так и человеческими. 

— Простите, если обеспокоили вас, добрая госпожа, — сказал Стрендж. — Мы английские волшебники и прибыли, чтобы засвидетельствовать почтение хозяйке этого великолепного замка. Позвольте представиться: моё имя — Джонатан Стрендж, а это — мистер Норрелл.

— Приветствую вас, Джонатан Стрендж и Мистер Норрелл. Добро пожаловать в замок Стрекозиных Крыльев и Осиных Жал, в удел Титании. 

Наслаждаясь очевидным изумлением магов, не ожидавших встречи с прославленной королевой фей, леди на троне улыбнулась, показав ослепительно-белые зубы. Кожа у неё тоже была белая, гладкая, как сливки, губы — неестественного ярко-алого цвета, а волосы такие чёрные, каких мистер Норрелл ещё не видел; казалось, они не отражают свет, а впитывают его, засасывают, чтобы после королева могла преобразить его в блеск своих пронизывающих, как иглы, зрачков. Цвет глаз Титании невозможно было описать: все оттенки зелёного, голубого, синего, фиолетового и пурпурного дробились и переливались в их гипнотической глубине — так преломляется свет в бриллиантах и струях водопада. 

Стрендж склонился перед королевой в глубоком поклоне. Мистер Норрелл сделал то же самое, но с таким видом, будто у него свело поясницу. 

— Что это у вас на губах, Мистер Норрелл? — спросила королева, очевидно, уверенная, что «Мистером» его нарекли при рождении, словно какого-нибудь кота. 

— На губах? — переспросил он, непроизвольно облизываясь.

— Цветок. — Титания склонила голову набок, забавляясь. 

Многие маги-люди полагают, что Печать Розы, не позволяющая зачарованному проговориться о секретах Страны фей — единственное цветочное заклинание. В действительности их гораздо больше. Чаще всего человек бывает заклят Цветком-на-Устах случайно, обычно в детстве, людьми, которые даже не желают ему зла и не подозревают о последствиях своих необдуманных слов. 

Печать Чертополоха не позволяет говорить близким добрые и приятные слова, пропуская лишь упрёки и колкости, Печать Колокольчика удерживает всякое разумное слово, но даёт волю сплетням и пустопорожней болтовне, Печать Крапивы заставляет бичевать и клеймить вся и всё. 

Цветочная печать невидима миру и самому заклятому, и все вокруг говорят: такой уж у него характер. И сам зачарованный уверен, что такой уж у него характер. 

Что касается мистера Норрелла, любой просвещённый фейри мог увидеть у его губ цветок чертополоха, такой пышный и роскошный, точно маленький маг был родом из Абердина, а не из Йоркшира. 

Сам он полагал, что королева просто над ним насмехается. Чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, мистер Норрелл принялся изучать обстановку.

Стены зала были оклеены стрекозиными крылышками — мириадами крыльев, мерцающих подобно опалу и переливающихся, как муар, а пол выложен шкурками, снятыми с ос, на стенах укреплены канделябры в виде человеческих рук. Мистеру Норреллу показалось, что это и были руки, мумифицированные и покрытые лаком, но он не стал приглядываться, чтобы не разрушить то в целом приятное впечатление, которое произвёл на него замок Титании. Повсюду стояли столики из хрусталя и стулья из розового дерева, покрытые искусной резьбой и чрезвычайно неудобные на вид, и всё это, усыпанное драгоценными камнями, искрилось и сияло. Должно быть, танцорам требовалась немалая сноровка, чтобы танцевать среди всей этой мебели, ни на что не натыкаясь. 

Во всём зале не блестел только трон, сплетённый из крохотных серых шипов. Мистер Норрелл не мог взять в толк, почему королева выбрала для своего трона такой невзрачный материал, пока не сообразил, что это осиные жала. 

— Как здесь чисто! — пробормотал Стрендж. 

В самом деле, в зале не было ни пылинки, ни соринки — в жилище эльфа явление необычайное. 

Королева наблюдала за чародеями с весёлым и несколько хищным интересом: с таким выражением сытые кошки обычно смотрят на мышей. Обеспокоенный её молчанием Стрендж сунул руку в карман и к своей радости нашёл в нём тему для беседы. 

— Ваше величество, прошу вас принять эту скромную безделушку, безусловно, вас недостойную. — Стрендж поднял раскрытую ладонь с брошью. 

— Думаешь меня подкупить? — осведомилась королева. 

— Нет, прекраснейшая. Я приношу вам дар в знак своего восхищения, — ответил Стрендж.

Подарок, принесённый по доброй воле — верное средство расположить фейри к себе, столь же верное, что и лесть. 

Королева словно ощупывала Стренджа пристальным взглядом. Потом она перевела взор на мистера Норрелла, и он почувствовал, что дрожит, — прекрасные глаза королевы Титании были до краёв наполнены безумием. 

Наконец повелительница фей взмахнула рукой — её пальцы оставили в воздухе сияющий след. Отдав чашу одному из воинов, она спустилась со ступеней трона. Мантия колыхалась вокруг её ног подобно ночи, поднимающейся из леса. Мистеру Норреллу показалось, что в складках мантии он видит мерцающие созвездия. 

Взяв брошку, Титания с видимым удовольствием приколола её к корсажу своего платья. Теперь дешёвая безделушка выглядела бесценной, точно новая владелица передала ей часть своего блеска. Затем королева обошла вокруг мистера Норрелла, рассматривая его, будто какую-то диковину. Заглянула ему в лицо, потрогала парик. 

— Так ты и есть чародей, смиривший моего дракона, победивший Зелёного Рыцаря и сваливший Дерево Костей? 

— Да, миледи. Это я, — мрачно признался мистер Норрелл.

Он очень устал бояться. Он вообще очень устал и больше всего ему хотелось сесть на один из этих неудобных стульев, вытянуть гудящие ноги, снять парик и дать голове подышать. 

— Подумать только! Маленький сундучок с большим сюрпризом! — Королева Титания рассмеялась. — Твоя Прекрасная Дама может быть тобой довольна. 

— У меня нет дамы, — удивился мистер Норрелл. 

— О, ты так скромен, что не желаешь её назвать? Что ж, пусть будет так.

Стрендж поднял брови, в изумлении воззрившись на своего компаньона. В самом деле, вообразить мистера Норрелла совершающим подвиги в честь Прекрасной Дамы, или делающим что-то для дамы исключительно из своего к ней расположения, или вообще хотя бы на минутку задумавшимся о какой-нибудь даме, было совершенно невозможно.   
Мистер Норрелл также выглядел весьма озадаченным.

— Но я вас уверяю, никакой дамы нет! 

Королева Титания шутливо погрозила ему пальцем. 

— Я видела в чаше, как всякий раз в трудную минуту ты вспоминал некое имя, и оно придавало тебе сил для борьбы и победы. 

— Честно слово, я и в мыслях не держал… — тут мистер Норрелл о чём-то вспомнил и договорил упавшим голосом: —…никакого имени. 

После чего сильно покраснел и замолчал. 

Титания весело засмеялась.

— Не родился ещё смертный, которому удалось бы меня обмануть! Я могу произнести это имя вслух, — (мистер Норрелл сделал умоляющий жест), — но пощажу твои чувства. 

— Мы приносим свои извинения за то, что потревожили ваших подданных и нанесли ущерб вашему имуществу, — поспешно сказал Стрендж. — Мы сделали это без умысла, ваше величество, и искренне просим прощения. 

Из уст королевы Титании вновь вырвался смех, похожий на перезвон хрустальных колокольчиков. Мистер Норрелл не знал, что такого забавного пришло ей на ум, но не сомневался, что его это не позабавит. 

— Прощение, — повторила королева. — Разумеется, мне известно значение этого слова, но я не понимаю, что ощущают люди здесь, — она приложила свою прекрасную руку к груди, — когда прощают кого-нибудь. Они забывают обиды? 

Стрендж немного помолчал, подбирая слова: беседуя с фейри, следует точно и ясно излагать свои мысли.

— Нет, но больше не принимают их в расчёт.

— И больше не чувствуют боли и досады при воспоминании о причинённых им огорчениях?

— Считается, что так. 

— А в действительности?

Стрендж начал говорить, но запнулся и покачал головой. 

— Разве можно объяснить чувство? — сказал он. 

— Если прощаешь кого-то, то решаешь не мстить ему за причинённое зло и соглашаешься общаться с ним на тех же условиях, что и до нанесения обиды, — пришёл ему на помощь мистер Норрелл, представления которого о христианском всепрощении были почти такими же расплывчатыми, как у фейри. 

— Ах! — Лицо Титании прояснилось. — Всё понятно. В таком случае я готова простить вас за причинённые мне неудобства. Я даже готова подарить вам дракона, которому вы так полюбились, Мистер Норрелл. 

Тут Стрендж и мистер Норрелл в один голос заверили королеву Титанию, что вовсе не заслуживают такого роскошного дара и не желают лишать дракона наслаждения лицезреть лучезарный лик повелительницы эльфов. К счастью для них, Титания не была столь непоколебима в своей щедрости, как неблагой памяти джентльмен с волосами, как пух на отцветшем чертополохе, и согласилась оставить дракона при себе. 

Взамен королева даровала Стренджу свой портрет, поскольку была уверена, что маг не на шутку в неё влюбился и не сможет существовать без того, чтобы видеть её лицо ежечасно. 

Мистера Норрелла она оделила диадемой из стрекозиных крыльев, обращённых в алмаз, предназначенной для его гипотетической Дамы. Другой человек на месте мага из Йоркшира тут же навлёк бы на себя немилость королевы, разразившись гомерическим хохотом. Мистер Норрелл не нашёл в подарке ничего странного, хотя и не собирался отдавать его Чилдермасу, который никаких даров не заслуживал. 

Напоследок королева вновь призвала танцоров и слуг. На этот раз им дозволено было танцевать под музыку, и зал наполнился звуками лютни, арфы и виолы. Титания подозвала слугу и, сняв с подноса два бокала с вином, поднесла их волшебникам. Оба мага знали, что в доме эльфов нельзя ни есть, ни пить, но знали также, что, если они откажутся от угощения, королева Титания сочтёт себя оскорблённой и не отпустит их живыми. 

— Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя себе, Мистер Норрелл, — сказала королева с улыбкой. — Ты забавен, но не сказать, что хорош собой. Пей без опасений. 

У вина был аромат грибов и опавших листьев, а на вкус оно было сладким и пряным. 

— Это не даст цветку расти, — промолвила Титания. 

Мистер Норрелл посмотрел на Стренджа. Тот покачал головой. Люди неспособны увидеть ни одно из цветочных заклятий, за исключением Печати Розы. 

Пора было уходить. Мистер Норрелл представил себе обратный путь — такой длинный, такой извилистый! — и едва не закричал от ужаса. Да к тому же проделать его придётся в темноте, среди неведомых опасностей, а мистер Норрелл так устал, что не в силах был сделать даже шага. 

— Могу я попросить ваше величество об одолжении? — спросил он, подавляя мысль, что просит об одолжении эльфа. 

Королева Титания посмотрела на него с удивлением. Мистер Норрелл ощутил облегчение, поняв, что она не рассердилась. 

— О каком одолжении ты меня просишь, Мистер Норрелл?

— Не найдётся ли у вас зеркала, чтобы мы могли вернуться к себе?

— О, какой пустяк! Конечно же, найдётся. 

Титания щёлкнула пальцами, и в зал влетела стая колибри. Каким-то чудом крохотные птички поддерживали огромное зеркало. Зеркало проплыло по воздуху под жужжание маленьких пёстрых крыльев и опустилось перед королевой. 

— Ступайте, — промолвила Титания.

— Как нам вас благодарить, ваше величество? — воскликнул Стрендж.

— Право, не знаю, — ответила королева. — Прямо сейчас я не смогла этого придумать. Но как только придумаю, Мистер Норрелл, будь готов отдать мне маленький должок. 

Так мистер Норрелл оказался связанным с фейри, с которой не желал иметь решительно ничего общего. Делать было нечего: обещание прозвучало, а просьба была исполнена. Мистер Норрелл попрощался с королевой неуклюжим поклоном и шмыгнул в зеркало, пока не наговорил чего-нибудь ещё. 

Он не хотел, чтобы Титания видела его кабинет или библиотеку, поэтому они со Стренджем перенеслись к воротам аббатства. 

Владения владычицы фей окутала ночная тьма, тёплая, полная стрекота кузнечиков и аромата ночных цветов. Из неё волшебники ступили в иную тьму — холодную и беззвучную. 

— Мистер Норрелл, вы меня поразили, — весело сказал Стрендж. — Хотелось бы и мне знать, что за необыкновенная особа породила столь сильные чувства, что вы идёте в бой с её именем на устах и образом в сердце! 

— Эта женщина всё перепутала! — прошипел мистер Норрелл, затрясшись от негодования. — Как она могла подумать! Это не то чувство! Это совсем другое чувство! Если вам угодно знать, это была досада.

— Она вас бросила? — спросил Стрендж с сочувствием. 

— Меня все бросают, — горько ответил мистер Норрелл. 

В памяти всплыли имена людей, которые помогали ему безо всякого расчёта и были к нему добры, но мистер Норрелл отмахнулся от этих воспоминаний, не в настроении исключать кого-либо из общей массы жестоких и враждебных личностей. 

— Зато вы совершили сегодня три подвига и обрели расположение королевы Титании, — сказал Стрендж, подумав. — Кто бы ни была та особа, она оказалась вам небесполезна. 

— Мистер Стрендж, я нахожу подобное вмешательство в мои душевные дела недопустимым и настоятельно — слышите, Джонатан? — настоятельно не рекомендую больше не заговаривать об этом. 

Стрендж заверил своего компаньона в том, что даже словом не упомянет больше о таинственной персоне, а мистер Норрелл добавил ещё несколько пунктов к счёту, который намеревался предъявить Чилдермасу, даже в своё отсутствие умудрявшемуся ввергать его в неприятности. 

Так они и дошли до конца аллеи — Джонатан Стрендж, довольный плодотворно проведённым днём, и мистер Норрелл, кипящий и булькающий от негодования, словно чайник, — и вернулись в дом, где было всё так же темно и холодно, а под ногами похрустывали вороньи перья. 

Как спалось волшебникам в ту ночь и какие сны им снились, никто не узнает. 

К завтраку мистер Норрелл, обычно равнодушный к своему внешнему виду, вышел в новом синем сюртуке, светло жёлтой жилетке и белом муслиновом галстуке, неуклюже, но старательно завязанном «водопадом». Стрендж собирался спросить, с чего вдруг ему вздумалось нарядиться, но мистер Норрелл с ходу заговорил о вчерашнем дне — о чарах, которые они видели, и о тех, которые не узнали, и Стрендж позабыл о вопросе, увлекшись беседой. После завтрака он сказал, что пойдёт в библиотеку и поработает. Мистер Норрелл подозревал, что его беспокойный компаньон замыслил очередную прогулку по Дорогам Короля, однако ничего не сказал на этот счёт.

Едва дождавшись, чтобы Стрендж ушёл, мистер Норрелл поднялся в свой кабинет, вынул из шкатулки костяной подсвечник странной формы и воткнул в него свечу из жира оленя-самца, девяти лет, при жизни носившего рога о двенадцати отростках и погибшего не от болезни, не от зубов звери и не от оружия человека (олень запутался своими роскошными рогами в терновнике, да так и умер от голода, не сумев освободиться. Звали оленя Авессалом.). 

Затем мистер Норрелл поставил свечу напротив зеркала-псише и начертил на его поверхности несколько символов, засветившихся холодным голубым светом. Поверхность зеркала замерцала и покрылась рябью. В нём последовательно отразились несколько пейзажей и городских улиц, куски каких-то комнат и залов. Мистер Норрелл не следил за этими переменами. Он сел в кресло, закутался в плед, взял «Историю Семи» и начал читать. Наконец зеркало успокоилось и показало человека в чёрной потрёпанной одежде, сидевшего у камина в библиотеке дома мистера Норрелла на Ганновер-сквер. 

Он не сразу заметил, что за ним наблюдают. С минуту он сидел неподвижно и тоже читал. Потом вскинул голову, встал и подошёл к зеркалу. 

— Ах, это вы, Чилдермас, — сказал мистер Норрелл небрежно, поднимая глаза. 

— Да, сэр, это я. Как поживаете?

— Прекрасно. Очень, очень хорошо. Тут так спокойно, никто не докучает. Ни разу про вас и не вспомнил за всё это время. 

— А я вспоминал о вас очень часто. 

Мистер Норрелл уткнулся в книгу. По ту сторону зеркала было тихо. 

— Я не собираюсь вам мстить, — сказал мистер Норрелл, обращаясь к книге. 

— Рад это слышать, сэр.

— Я вас простил.

— Не знал, что нуждаюсь в прощении, но всё равно спасибо. 

Мистер Норрелл едва не улыбнулся. Давненько он не слышал дерзостей Чилдермаса. 

— Вы, я полагаю, учитесь магии?

— По мере своих возможностей, сэр. Наверное, вам будет любопытно узнать, что английские маги разбились на два лагеря — стренджистов и норреллитов. У вас много сторонников. 

Мистер Норрелл поднял глаза от книги.

— А вы, Чилдермас? К какому лагерю принадлежите вы? 

— Ни к какому, сэр. Я сам по себе. 

Мистеру Норреллу было досадно это слышать. Впрочем, другого от Чилдермаса он и не ожидал. Повисла пауза. 

— Приятно было повидаться, мистер Норрелл, — сказал Чилдермас наконец. Сейчас его голос звучал глуше, будто расстояние между ними увеличилось. — Вы можете вызвать меня, когда захотите. Если захотите. 

Мистер Норрелл отложил книгу и наклонился вперёд, обхватив колени, укрытые пледом. На его губах появилась слабая, несмелая улыбка. 

— Возможно, — сказал он тихо, почти шёпотом. — Возможно, захочу. 

Он хотел добавить «Я скучал», но цветок чертополоха запечатал его уста. 

Зеркало погасло. 

Лицо мистера Норрелла приобрело обычное недовольное выражение. Он тряхнул головой, точно отгоняя наваждение, раскрыл книгу и вновь принялся за чтение. 

Сверху упало воронье перо и легло на плечо маленького мага, но он этого не заметил.


End file.
